


The Tooth Hurts

by indiepjones46



Series: Made for Each Other [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett, Unrequited Love, protective danno, taking care of steve, under the influence of nitrous oxide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve to the dentist and shenanigans ensue. (Takes place approximately during season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from anything on this show, but I do claim any original characters and plot points.
> 
> Beta: just me, so forgive me for any unintended mistakes
> 
> Notes: I took liberty with the use of nitrous oxide, so if I got it wrong, I'm sorry. I just loved the idea of it, so I went with it!
> 
> This is the first part of a series, and I have no idea how many parts there are in it yet, but I'm wanting to see what happens to these guys under different situations. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! *If you have any special requests for "plot" or positions, just let me know and I will do my level best to include them!*

“It’s going to be fine, babe. It’s nothing to be worried about,” Danny Williams assured his partner as he navigated his way down the highway.

“That’s what you say. I say that I would rather be pinned down under a hail of bullets or flinging myself off a tall building than to be doing this,” Steve McGarrett answered, his tone cranky and belligerent.

Danny grinned and shot a look at his scowling partner who was slumped in the passenger seat. “I cannot believe you. I mean, I know you are not right in the head and all, but only you would rather be under imminent threat of death than to do this.”

Steve held his hand up to face and touched his jaw gingerly. “Please. If you were in my situation, there would be no end to your bitching. I, however, am only mildly concerned while you sit on your high horse over there grinning like a fool at my misfortune.”

Danny shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to hide his glee at his partner’s predicament. “I’m just sayin’ that if you had waited for backup like I told you to, you wouldn’t be here right now. Had you waited for me to help you, the suspect wouldn’t have been able to double back and land a sucker punch to your cheek, and thereby, breaking a tooth. You got no one to blame for this but yourself, babe, and far be it from me to not, you know, enjoy the consequences a little bit.”

Steve glared at his best friend. “Yeah, fuck you, Danny. I hate going to the dentist.”

 

************

 

A week later, Danny sat in the chair in the corner of the exam room while the dentist studied Steve’s x-rays where they hung up on the lighted screen. Steve lay reclined in the dentist’s chair, his feet sticking out at the end thanks to his long legs, and shot daggers out of his eyes at the pretty, native woman who was explaining the procedure to his partner.

Using her ink pen to trace points on the x-ray, she told the men, “You were very lucky, Commander. The way the tooth broke, here and here, means that we will be able to reconstruct the rest of it with a crown. During your initial visit, we took a mold of your tooth and sent it off to the lab to have one custom made to fit and we will be placing it in today.”

Danny nodded thoughtfully, and asked, “So, how will you do that, doc?”

Steve could see the twinkle in her deep brown eyes and the flirty grin that the young dentist bestowed on his partner, and it made him burn with jealousy and anger. “Hello? I’m the patient here, not you, Danny.”

Danny turned back to the dentist and grinned. “You’ll have to forgive my cranky friend here, Dr. Kaialua. He hasn’t been able to eat anything other than his protein smoothies for a week.”

The doctor laughed and leaned forward to lay her hand on Danny’s arm. “You are something else, Detective Williams.”

“Danny,” the blonde detective insisted. “Call me Danny.”

Steve seethed in his chair as he watched his best friend and his dentist flirt like he wasn’t even in the room. Before he could snap out another angry retort, however, Dr. Kaialua continued, “Okay, Danny, we are going to have to numb Steve’s mouth using Novocain, and then I will have to go in and use the drill to smooth off the rough edges of the tooth so the adhesive will allow the crown to fit in place snugly. The process shouldn’t take longer than a half an hour and then you can take him home.”

Danny nodded in approval and glanced over at the chair to see how Steve was holding up. He blinked slowly as he took in his partner’s body language. Steve’s face had drained of color and was a sickly gray shade and his knuckles were white where he had gripped the arm rests of the chair. Steve’s hazel eyes, usually full of laughter or determination, were now wide and wild looking. He watched as Steve swallowed thickly, and upon noticing Danny’s searching look, offered a weak smile.

“You okay over there, babe?” Danny asked, his tone carefully measured. He was so used to his partner in full command of himself that it shocked him to see Steve looking so nervous and almost…scared.

Steve nodded, but his eyes were now glued to the tray where the syringes of numbing medicine were waiting. Danny, being the excellent detective that he was, turned to the doctor and said, “Uh, do you mind if I talk to you outside for a moment?”

“Where are you going, Danno?” Steve asked, not quite able to hide the panicky plea in his voice.

Danny paused by the chair and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back, babe. I’m just going to ask the doctor a question, okay?”

Steve nodded wordlessly, and Danny tilted his head at the doctor. After a hurried conference in the hall, Danny made his way back in the room and pulled his chair close to Steve’s and picked up his hand. Steve’s palm was clammy and shaking and Danny squeezed it tight and patted it with the other hand.

“So, listen, babe. I had a little chat with Dr. Kaialua, and she thinks that it would be a good idea to give you a dose of nitrous to help you relax. This procedure can be a bit…nerve-wracking what with the loud drills and all, so what do you think?”

A shiver chased up and down Steve’s spine as he gazed into his partner’s pale blue eyes that were full of warmth and concern. Despite his irrational fear, he almost fell into their depths, but managed to pull himself back out. “I don’t know about that, Danny. I’ve never used it before, and I don’t like the idea of being drugged.”

Danny shot a look at the dentist and gave her a look that she clearly determined to be her cue to step in. “Steve, nitrous oxide is very safe, and the effects wear off within an hour or two after use. It will not incapacitate you and you will still be conscious and able to speak and follow directions. What it will do, though, is make you comfortable and relaxed during the procedure. You may feel some tingling in your arms and legs, or a heaviness of limbs, but otherwise, there should be no adverse effects. Many of my patients use it when they have high levels of anxiety, and it helps.”

Steve met Danny’s eyes again. “I don’t know. What do you think, Danno?”

Danny squeezed Steve’s hand again and said, “I think you should do it. I’m here to drive you home, and I’ll stay with you until you feel like yourself again. And I swear on my mother’s lasagna recipe that I won’t tell Kono.”

Steve managed a shaky smile and nodded his agreement. Danny sighed in relief, and watched closely as the dentist fit a plastic guard over Steve’s nose and mouth and instructed him to breathe normally. Steve followed her instructions, and it was only a few minutes later that his grip loosened on Danny’s hand.

When Danny made to pull away, however, Steve gripped him tight again. “Don’t leave me, Danno,” he slurred, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

Danny’s heart swelled and he reached out to brush a lock of his partner’s soft, dark hair away from his forehead. “I’m just going to move back so that the doctor and her tech can get in there and fix your tooth. I’ll be just a few feet away, okay, babe?”

Steve grinned loopily, and nodded. “Love you, Danno.”

Danny caught the loaded looks between the dentist and tech and stared them down until they looked away. He gave Steve’s thigh a squeeze and replied, “Love you, too, Steven. Everything’s going to be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, Danny pulled into Steve’s driveway and heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced over at his partner and said, “You’re still staring at me, Steven. Why are you staring at me?”

Steve’s eyes were still a little unfocused and glassy-looking, but the corner of his mouth that hadn’t been numbed curled up. “’Cuz you’re sho pretty, Danno. You have beautiful eyesh.”

Danny’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead, but his heart gave a leap of excitement. “Uh, thank you. I think. How about me and my beautiful eyes take you inside and put you to bed with a pain pill?”

Without waiting for an answer, Danny leapt from the Camaro and jogged around to the other side to haul his larger-than-life partner out by his arm. Steve was wobbly, and Danny wrapped an arm around his waist to help steer him into the house.

When Steve made to collapse on the couch, Danny said, “Oh, no you don’t. You, my inebriated friend, are going to bed. Dr. Kaialua said it could be another hour or so before this stuff wears off, so you need to get yourself into an actual bed. Come on, up the stairs you go.”

It was a comedy of errors for the shorter man to wrangle his partner up the steps while said partner nuzzled his nose into Danny’s hair, traced Danny’s cheekbone with his finger, and wobbled into Danny’s body so they careened off of the walls.

“What doesh she know anyway?” Steve said out of the blue as Danny directed him to sit on the bed. “She’sh too busy flirting with you. I shaw her. She likesh you.”

Danny shook his head and chuckled. He bent down and pulled Steve’s boots and socks off. “Is that so hard to believe, you big goof? Are you jealous because a pretty woman actually flirted with me instead of you for once?”

Steve’s eyebrows lowered and he tried several times to cross his arms without success. “I don’t like her. She’sh mean and she wantsh to take you away from me.”

Danny turned his head so Steve couldn’t see him struggle to hold in the laughter bubbling up in his chest. It seemed that nitrous turned his partner into a seven year old kid that didn’t want to share. “No one is going to take me away from you, babe. Now, how about you lay back on the pillow and I’ll go get you something for the pain?”

Instead, Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and rested his head against the muscled wall of his abdomen. He rubbed his scratchy cheek against his partner’s shirt and mumbled, “I shleep naked, Danno. You’ll have to help me undresh.”

Danny sucked in a breath and prayed for his body to get itself under control. He had imagined this scenario many times in the last few years, but it had never involved Steve being under the influence of laughing gas and half his face numb and swollen. That still didn’t stop him from running his fingers in the soft waves of Steve’s hair or enjoying the heat of his partner’s skin as it seeped through his cotton button-down shirt.

Steve hummed and the vibration sank through Danny’s stomach and traveled right into his groin. He sucked in a steadying breath and rubbed Steve’s shoulder to get his attention. “Come on, you goof. Let’s get you comfortable.”

Even though he had seen Steve without his shirt more than his fair share of times, it was still just as breathtaking and arousing as it was every other time. More so, since he was the one doing all the work to wrestle Steve out of his tee shirt while Commander Spaghetti Arms kept trying to wrap his arms back around him. “Lay back, babe. No, stop that, Steven! We’re undressing you, not me!” Danny fussed at his partner, smacking Steve’s hands away from his belt buckle.

“You should be naked, too, Danno,” Steve slurred, as he collapsed back against his pillow. “I never get to shee your body. You have a shexy body.”

Danny could feel the blush crawling up his face as he worked to undo the button on his partner’s cargo pants. He half wished he could video this and show it to Steve to laugh about later, but the other half of him wanted to pretend that the things Steve was saying were real. Instead, he tugged and pulled until Steve’s pants came off and he maneuvered the tall man under the covers.

“Theshe need to go, too,” Steve mumbled, plucking at the waistband of his boxer briefs. “I shaid I shleep _naked_ , Danno.”

Danny pulled Steve’s arms away from his underwear and firmly tucked the covers in under him. “Oh, no you don’t. I don’t think I can handle that right now, babe. Just lay still and I’ll be back with some pain medicine.”

Before Steve could grab onto him again, Danny hightailed it out of the room and scurried into the adjoining bathroom. He closed the door and pressed his back to it and closed his eyes. _Stop being such a pervy asshole. He is your best friend and coworker, and he is not in his right mind. He doesn’t mean anything by it, and you are only setting yourself up for embarrassment. Get ahold of yourself, damn it!_ he chastised himself silently.

He rifled through Steve’s medicine cabinet until he found a low dose of pain meds and filled a cup with water. Taking a deep breath and hoping his partner was asleep, he crept back into the room and over to his almost-naked partner. His hopes were dashed, though, when Steve’s eyes popped back open and he tried to grin. Since half of his mouth was numb, the smile looked boyish and charming and Danny felt his stomach jump with butterflies.

Danny helped Steve sit up by bracing his arm against his shoulders and helped him take the pills. Much of the water splashed back out and dribbled down his chin, but Steve still managed to swallow them before flopping back on his pillow.

Feeling like he had run a race and come out the loser, Danny stepped back from the bed, and said, “Try to get some sleep, babe. When that numbness wears off in a few hours, you’re going to have a sore jaw and aching tooth.”

Before he could make his getaway, however, Steve grabbed his hand and tugged him down to the bed. “Don’t leave me, Danno.”

Danny looked up at his partner from where he was sprawled across his chest and prayed for patience. “I’m not leaving, Steven. I’ll be right downstairs if you need me.”

Steve’s face turned mulish. “No. I want you to shleep with me. I want you with me, not with her. She’sh not even that pretty.”

Danny gently banged his head against the firm, muscled wall of Steve’s chest. “I swear to you that I’m not into her and I won’t go out with her. I will lay down with you until you go to sleep, okay?”

This seemed to mollify his friend, so he sat up and pulled his shoes off and dropped them to the floor. Very gently, he lay on the pillow next to Steve, who had turned to face him with sleepy eyes. Steve’s fingers began to pluck at the buttons of Danny’s shirt and Danny very firmly picked his hand up and shoved it back under the covers.

“I’m not taking my clothes off, Steven. Just close your eyes and get some rest. I’m right here,” Danny finished with a whisper.

A few minutes later, after he was sure that Steve had fallen asleep, he shifted on the bed to get up. Before he could get very far, though, Steve’s hand shot out and pulled Danny into his chest. “Why don’t you ever kish me, Danno? I want you to kish me, but you never do.”

Danny swallowed hard and pried himself back from where he had been smashed to his partner’s chest. When he looked into his face, it was to see Steve’s eyes closed, but his eyebrows were furrowed with annoyance.

In desperation, Danny finally answered, “If I kiss you, will you please go to sleep?”

Steve nodded his head mutely and nuzzled his nose against Danny’s. Gently, carefully, Danny framed Steve’s cheek in his palm and pressed a chaste kiss to his partner’s lips and drew back.

“I didn’t feel anything,” Steve mumbled.

Danny opened his mouth to tell him that it was because his mouth was numb, but before he could, Steve pulled him into his lips and held him there for several seconds before finally letting him go. Seemingly satisfied, the former SEAL cozied down into the bed and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder, and flung a long, tanned, tattooed arm across his stomach and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Danny woke up to find himself drooling against Steve’s naked chest and the rest of his partner wrapped around him like a squid. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep at all. He had just wanted to lay there for a while and bask in the feel of the man he had craved for several years pressed up against his body at last. He knew he was never going to get another opportunity like this again, and even though he hated himself for it, he had allowed his hands to trace his partner’s tattoos and revel in the warm puffs of his breath feathering across his chest. One minute, he had been admiring the play of Steve’s shifting muscles as he hugged Danny tighter, and the next he was waking up to the sight of his partner’s small, flat nipple an inch from his nose.

As gently and as quietly as he could, he extricated himself from Steve’s embrace and slipped down the stairs to the relative safety of Steve’s kitchen. He didn’t seem to know what to do with himself as he flitted from the refrigerator to the cabinets in search of something to make for his partner to eat when he awoke. He knew that Steve would likely be hungry, but would also still have a sensitivity to food. He settled for a can of vegetable beef soup and put it on to heat on the stove while he grappled with all that had happened that day.

For the last three years that he had been working for and with Commander Steve McGarrett on the Five-0 task force, Danny had struggled with his growing attraction to his tall, ridiculously good-looking partner. It wasn’t as if Danny was new to the idea of being attracted to another man, but it had been years since the last time he had acted on it. He had thought that those impulses were behind him, buried safely in his past, but then the Super SEAL had come barreling into his life with both guns blazing and ripped him out of his comfort zone.

Even now, after he had come to grips with the depths of his feelings for his complicated and emotionally-stunted partner, he hid behind a string of half-hearted relationships with “girlfriends” and watched in despair as Steve was strung along and abandoned by Catherine over and over. So many times, he had come close to just grabbing the man and telling him “Pick me. Choose _me_ ,” but he never had the guts to follow through. So, he contented himself with being the best friend and work partner, always making sure to watch Steve’s back, both literally and figuratively.

And maybe he did push the boundaries from time to time, edging into Steve’s personal space, grabbing him into hugs, and slinging his arm around the guy. And maybe he did allow the truth to come out in jest as he mimed “I love you” with sign language and grabbed every opportunity he could to touch the man that had consumed so much of his waking thoughts and sleeping dreams. To his shame, he also punished Steve by arguing and complaining, picking and poking at the man until he got some kind of a reaction when he felt as if he was losing any of Steve’s time or attention. He never claimed to be a saint. He was just a man who happened to be in love with his best friend.

The sound of footfalls on the stairs brought Danny out of his reverie and he turned to watch the subject of his thoughts walk hesitantly into the kitchen. He had dressed himself in a pair of loose-fitting athletic shorts and a black tank top and was hovering awkwardly in the doorway, his hazel eyes landing everywhere but on Danny.

Deciding that the best course of action was to act like everything was normal, Danny said, “I figured you might be hungry after a week of liquid diet, so I made you some soup. How are you feeling, babe?”

Steve gingerly poked at his cheek and settled himself at the table while Danny bustled around dishing up the soup and fetching a glass of water to set in front of him. “My jaw is a little sore from the shots, but the numbness is all gone at least. My new tooth feels odd, though, like it doesn’t belong there. The dentist said it would be a few days before I no longer noticed it.”

“Good. That’s good, right?” Danny babbled. “I mean, you should be back to your old self in no time.”

Steve nodded absently and began to eat the soup. He winced as the hot broth came into contact with the crown, but he doggedly continued to eat until his spoon was scraping the bottom. Clearing his throat, Steve said, “Thank you for going with me and taking care of me, Danny. You’re a really good friend.”

Danny’s stomach dropped, but he plastered a smile on his face anyway. “Yeah, that’s me. A good friend. You’re not so bad yourself, babe.” He picked up Steve’s bowl and busied himself with washing the dishes to fill the silence that hung over the room like a heavy cloud.

When he had nothing left to do with his hands, he finally turned to his friend to see him staring into space, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Uh, do you…need anything else before I head out? Will you be alright here by yourself?”

Steve blinked and snapped his head up to peer at Danny with clear eyes. “You’re leaving?”

Danny hated feeling this way, so awkward and ill-at-ease. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I don’t have to if you want me to stay. I just don’t want to be under your feet if you’re not feeling good.”

Steve shot him a peeved look. “I feel just fine, Danny. It was just a dentist appointment, not surgery or a hospital stay.”

“Okay, okay, Mr. Crankypants. I’ll stay, but only if you don’t bite my head off. Damn,” Danny muttered, walking to the fridge to get himself a Longboard. He twisted off the cap and took several long swallows before collapsing in the chair across from his pensive host.

When several minutes had passed in silence, Danny mustered his courage and tested the waters. “Seems like you’ve got something on your mind, babe.”

Steve drained his water and snapped the glass back to the table. Finally, he spoke. “I just wanted to…apologize for anything I may have said or done after my appointment,” he offered, his face a mask of stoicism.

Danny stuck out his bottom lip and bobbed his head up and down as he debated what to say. “Do you, uh, remember anything?”

Steve refused to look at him as he replied, “Some of it, I think. I’m not really sure which parts were real and which parts were dreams.”

Danny couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his partner’s arm. “Listen, it doesn’t matter either way. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed being the one in charge for once,” Danny teased him gently.

Steve met his eyes briefly and the ghost of a smile creased his lips. “Will you tell me what happened? What I said and what I did so I’ll know how big of an ass I made of myself?”

Danny sat back in his chair and ran a weary hand over his head. “Okay, if that’s what you really want.” When Steve nodded resolutely, Danny continued, “Uh, well, you were pretty goofy on that stuff. You were very…affectionate with me. And jealous. You were very upset with the good doctor, because you were afraid that she was going to take me away from you.”

A dull, red flush crept up over Steve’s cheekbones, and he buried his face in his hands. “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry, Danny.”

“Babe, no. Just…no. There’s nothing to be sorry about. I thought it was sweet. You’ve never been that nice to me before, in fact,” Danny assured him.

Steve peeked through his fingers. “Did I really ask you to undress me, too?”

Danny grinned as he began to enjoy making his partner squirm. “Oh, yeah. You tried to get me to take your underwear off, too, but I insisted that those stay on to preserve my modesty. You even tried to convince me to take my clothes off, too. Can’t say I wasn’t tempted, babe,” Danny teased him, waggling his eyebrows to make Steve laugh.

Steve chuckled, but then trailed off as he seemed to remember something else. “You were in bed with me, too. And I…did you kiss me or was that a hallucination?” he asked, his fingers trailing along his lips softly as if trying to remember.

This time, Danny was the one to blush. “Um, that was real. You wouldn’t go to sleep, because you wanted me to kiss you, so I did.”

Steve nodded, his eyes unfocused as if recalling the memory. “I was frustrated, because I couldn’t feel it. My mouth was so numb, but I wanted to feel you kissing me, so I kissed you harder. That’s the last thing I remember.”

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his chair and wished for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him whole. Rubbing his face with his hands, he confessed, “I ended up falling asleep with you. I only woke up about 20 minutes before you did.” When Steve didn’t speak, he whispered, “I’m really sorry for taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I feel like such an asshole.”

This seemed to snap Steve out of his daze and his eyes focused on Danny with laser precision. “How do you work out that you took advantage of me? Danny, you took care of me and stayed with me, even though I was acting like a lovesick idiot. I’m the one who should be saying sorry, not you.”

“But, Steven, I kissed you when you were under the influence. No matter what you said or did, I shouldn’t have done that when you weren’t able to give me consent,” Danny insisted, his guilt rising up to strangle his voice.

Steve searched Danny’s eyes for long moments before he replied, “I’m not under the influence now. I’m fully able to consent to anything you want to do.”

Danny felt like someone had yanked the floor right out from underneath him and turned his world upside down. For the first time in his memory, he was speechless, but Steve refused to break the silence or their gaze. His voice came out hoarse when he eventually replied, “What if I wanted to kiss you again?”

All the tension drained from Steve’s shoulders and a slow, sexy grin stretched his mouth. “I would definitely consent to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging, but I'm exhausted and falling asleep in my chair. We're just getting to the good part, so it deserves my full attention!
> 
> I should have the rest of this part one ready to post tomorrow evening, so check back for more!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny froze in his chair, afraid to move or speak. He felt as if he were being held out over a cliff and one little slip would send him tumbling down into the abyss forever. One part of him wanted to leap out of his chair and attack Steve with his lips and hands, but the saner, more cautious part of him demanded he think this through carefully.

To stall for time, he took another drink of his beer and met his partner’s eyes. “You know that if we do this it will change everything, right? There will be no plausible deniability or writing it off as a reaction to nitrous, or whatever. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Steve’s face was an emotionless mask as he regarded Danny across the table. “Let me ask you something, Danny. Now that you know that I want you, and I do want you, will you be able to walk away? Because now that I know you want me, too, I already know that I can’t.”

Danny rubbed his face wearily with his hand. “No, I can’t just walk away, either. No matter how hard I’ve tried to forget it, I have never been able to let you go. I guess I’m just scared, babe. You mean so much to me, and I don’t ever want anything to come between us. It would kill me if I lost your friendship.”

Steve stood up from the table and walked around to stand before his friend. “Danny, I have never felt this way about anyone else in my entire life. Nothing will ever change that. Don’t you get it? I love you. You are the only person who has ever seen me for who I really am and not left me behind. How could I ever let you go?”

Danny’s heart was hammering with a wealth of emotion that threatened to rip his chest open and spill his heart on the kitchen table. He looked up to meet Steve’s eyes and their gazes held for a split second of eternity while their reality morphed and changed into something new. Without another word, Steve held his hand out and Danny slid his own inside it and allowed Steve to pull him to his feet and into his chest for a long embrace.

As if they were of one mind, they pulled back to look at each other. Steve cradled Danny’s jaw in his palm and traced the lines of his lips with his thumb until Danny’s mouth parted. Steve lowered his face to his partner’s and allowed his lips to caress and cling to the shorter man’s mouth while cataloguing every taste, texture, and sensation before adding his tongue to the mix to start all over again.

Danny’s hands were clenched around fistfuls of Steve’s tank top as he sank into the heaven that was Steve’s mouth. There was no rush in their exploration or fierce passion that led them to devour, only slow and deliberate caresses of their lips and fleeting touches of their tongues while their breaths mingled and they learned the chemistry of their partner. Steve grew bolder, tracing Danny’s bottom lip, before dipping inside to glide across the shorter man’s tongue and Danny’s breath stuttered as he met the gentle assault with one of his own.

Never in his life had been kissed like this and it came as no surprise that Steve was the one to give it to him. Steve was thorough and relentless, commanding Danny’s response, and he was helpless to resist. There was no need to break away to breathe, because Steve was there to provide it by sharing his own while he made love to Danny’s mouth, leaving no trace of him untouched and no part of him untasted. Danny felt like he was floating away to a place where nothing else existed but Steve and nothing else mattered but the feel of Steve’s body pressed against his own.

After what seemed like forever and no time at all, Steve broke away enough to rest his forehead against Danny’s while they caught their breath. “Come back to bed with me, Danny. Please,” the SEAL whispered, his thumb idly tracing the arc of Danny’s cheekbone.

Danny just nodded and allowed Steve to lead him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. There was no need for more words between them as they each took turns undressing the other. Steve’s fingers were steady, yet unhurried, as he slipped each button through the hole on Danny’s shirt while his eyes devoured every inch of skin he revealed. When Steve tossed Danny’s shirt across the room to land on a chair, Danny took over by trailing his hands up Steve’s sides, raking the tank top along, until Steve bent forward enough for the shirt to be pulled off over his head and discarded on the floor. And then, Steve was working the belt loose at his partner’s waist, pulling it through the loops, before popping the button free on Danny’s dress pants and lowering the zipper so that the pants fell to his feet unnoticed while Danny hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Steve’s shorts and worked them down over the taller man’s ass until they, too, floated to the ground with a whisper of cloth.

With only their boxer briefs left to part them, their bodies gravitated back together. Danny, finally able to touch Steve as he wanted, ran his hand over the bumps and ridges of Steve’s abdominal muscles while the taller man buried his hand in Danny’s hair and gently pulled his head back to expose his neck for his lips to explore. The only sounds between them were the soft sighs, hums of enjoyment, and the soft glide of lips against skin.

Steve’s hands traced over the firm planes of Danny’s back and down to sink beneath the band of his underwear to palm and squeeze the firm, round globes of his partner’s ass. He used his grip to bring Danny’s crotch to meet his own and they both groaned at the sensation of their erections sliding against each other through the cloth of their underwear.

“Babe,” Danny’s voice was hoarse with passion. “These have got to go,” he informed his partner, tugging lightly on the fabric.

Steve wasted no time on a reply and instead took action by sliding his hands downward and taking Danny’s gray briefs with him. He stepped back to look his fill and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Danny fully nude for the first time.

Steve reaching out a large hand to run his fingers through the dense, soft hair on the shorter man’s chest and then trailing his fingers downward until he was able to trace the fat, weeping crown of his cock. “You’re so beautiful, Danny. I knew you would be,” he breathed with reverence.

Danny sucked in a desperate breath as Steve continued to explore by wrapping his hand around the thick, hard length of him and sliding his palm up and down while his thumb dragged along the crease of his frenulum. “Jesus, babe,” Danny huffed, his fingers seeking purchase on his partner’s hips. “It’s your turn. I want to see you, too.”

Steve broke out of his trance and leaned down to place another lingering kiss on Danny’s lips before breaking away to answer, “Lay down on the bed and I’ll join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...will have more to post today! I'm trying something new and posting the chapters as I get them done, so let me know how it's going!


	5. Chapter 5

Danny nodded and did as he was told, but he refused to take his eyes off the feast of Steve’s body while the taller man hooked his thumbs in the waist of his boxer briefs and swiftly pulled them down his legs. Danny sucked in a breath of appreciation as Steve stood back up to his full height and allowed Danny to drink in the sight of him fully naked and unashamed.

Danny’s mouth pooled with saliva as he devoured his partner with his eyes. Steve was tall, muscled, and tanned from his time spent outdoors and swimming in the ocean. Each muscle was defined as if his body would not tolerate any extraneous fat, and his thighs were thick and corded and powerful-looking. Deep trenches were plowed in a V to frame his abdominal muscles as if pointing the way to where his cock strained upward, thick and long, and bobbing against his stomach as if it were too heavy to remain there.

“Steven…” Danny trailed off, words failing him for the first time in his life.

His partner didn’t reply, but just knelt on the bed to cover Danny with his body and settled against him until their skin brushed from lips to feet. Danny’s arms wound around his partner and he eagerly met Steve’s kiss while his hips lifted to press against the hard ridge of his partner’s erection. Steve wasted no time now, breaking away from the nectar of Danny’s lips to bury his nose in the sweet spot behind his ear. He breathed deep, taking in every nuance of Danny’s scent, and catalogued them in his mind to remember forever. There was the faint, sharp tang of Irish Springs soap mixed with the hint of lavender shampoo that combined with his crisp, woodsy cologne to ensnare Steve and make his head spin with desire.

“Danny,” Steve moaned against his partner’s neck. “God, you smell like sex, and love, and home.”

Danny’s fingers dug into Steve’s back and he battled with himself to not come on the spot as Steve’s words flowed in through his ear, traveled down to his cock, and then came back to burrow into his heart. Though their touches and kisses grew frantic with need, there was no true rush and each of them took turns to map out the dips and grooves of the other’s body, stopping to lick and suck and nip until their partner writhed beneath them and moaned for more.

Somehow, Danny ended up on his stomach with Steve sucking deep red marks into his back until he reached Danny’s ass. He gripped and squeezed the shorter man’s globes in his hands and carefully ran his finger from the top of the crease and down. His voice was deep and rough when he asked, “Danno, have you ever…?” Danny arched into Steve’s touch and nodded. Steve couldn’t contain a shiver of lust that chased up and down his spine and caused his cock to jerk and get even harder. “Can I…?” he whispered as his erection slid through the valley of his partner’s ass.

Danny’s voice was muffled where his head was resting against his arms. “God, yes. I can’t wait much longer, babe.”

Steve’s hands were shaking as he leaned over to dig through the drawer next to his bed and retrieved a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Danny’s eyes landed on the package and he swallowed thickly. “You don’t have to use that, babe. We just had our blood drawn two weeks ago.”

Steve tossed it over his shoulder and returned to his position of straddling the detective’s legs. Even though he was strung tight with desire, Danny forced his body to full relaxation as Steve dribbled the slick liquid over his puckered opening and immediately began to swirl his fingers through and around before dipping inside the tight ring of muscle. Danny hissed as Steve’s finger slid deep inside him, but the sting faded quickly as it came as Steve slowly pulled it back before pushing in again. When Danny’s hips began to move to meet his movements, Steve added more of the slippery stuff to his fingers and carefully worked in a second one. Danny buried his head into his pillow and a deep, needy moan tore from his throat.

Steve was patient, yet persistent, in his goal as he worked his partner open to receive him. He drank in every sigh, groan, and ragged sound that was ripped from the detective’s throat as Steve continued to slide his fingers in and out, twisting and separating them inside Danny’s ass, until he felt the time was right to add a third finger. Danny froze underneath him at the added pressure, and Steve gentled him with whispered words of comfort while massaging the tense muscles low in Danny’s back with his free hand until the shorter man relaxed and grew boneless under him.

“Are you ready for me, Danny?” Steve asked, one hand still pumping in and out of his partner’s ass and the other tracing and admiring the blooming red bruises that dotted his back.

Danny was practically incoherent under Steve’s ministrations. His body was a confusing mass of burning pressure and painful arousal as his hips fought to alleviate the ache in his swollen cock by pressing forward into the bed before pushing back for more stimulation against Steve’s fingers. “Please, babe. I need you,” Danny managed to choke out before groaning low in his throat.

Carefully, Steve extricated his fingers and wiped them on the coverlet before adding a liberal coating of more lube to his pulsing shaft. Adjusting his thighs until they bracketed higher on Danny’s hips, he leaned forward over his partner’s back and braced himself on one arm while his other hand guided his thick, uncut cock to his partner’s entrance. With firm pressure, he pushed through the tight barrier until widest part of his crown was lodged inside Danny’s slick heat, and then paused to let the other man acclimate to his size.

“Jesus, Steven,” Danny panted against the pillow. “You are fucking huge.”

Steve bent forward to kiss a line along Danny’s shoulder. “Easy, Danny. We were made for each other. Just relax and breathe.”

Danny followed his advice and inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly and forcing his whole body to become boneless underneath his partner’s control. He felt Steve sink into him further before easing back out and then pushing forward even further. They continued like this for several minutes until Danny’s ass was flush against Steve’s hipbones and he could go no further.

Both men were shaking with the strain of holding back and their skin was dotted with beads of sweat. Steve remained buried deep inside his partner’s ass and allowed them both the time to adjust and calm down, but he didn’t remain idle. His hands ran along Danny’s arms and up to his shoulders, kneading tense muscles, and whispering things like, “You are so beautiful, Danno,” and “God, your body is amazing,” and “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.”

“So what are you waiting for, babe?” Danny piped up as he shifted his hips backwards. “Fuck me already.”

Steve braced both hands against the bed on either side of his partner’s chest and slowly pulled out of his ass and then sank back in. When Danny showed no signs of pain, he increased the speed and depth of his plunges and had to close his eyes to the sight of Danny’s face wreathed in pleasure so he didn’t come too soon. In no time, Danny was lifting his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts while his hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets. Steve took charge of that, too, by twining their fingers together and pinning them to the bed next to his partner's head as he stretched out across the length of Danny’s back.

The change of position made Danny cry out “Fuck! Right there!” and Steve buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck as he thrust harder and deeper into his partner. He could feel the coil of impending orgasm winding tighter and tighter within him and threatening to break free, but he couldn’t let go without Danny. As if his partner knew his thoughts, Danny began to tremble beneath him and slammed his hips backward sharply and groaned, “Holy shit! Steve!” as his body seized and his ass clenched around Steve’s cock with his climax.

Steve held on by a thread as his partner came apart under him until Danny slumped into a languid and boneless state. He released Danny’s hands and sat up on his knees and pried Danny’s ass apart so he could watch as his cock plunged in and out of his tight opening. “Fuck, Danny,” he groaned, “you feel so good around me.” He continued to thrust in and out, faster and faster, until he plunged deep and came so hard that his vision grayed for a moment as he emptied himself inside Danny’s ass. His entire body felt light and his skin practically buzzed from the aftershocks, but he didn’t fall forward onto his partner like he wanted to do. Instead, he gently pulled out of his partner, paused to enjoy the sight of his come leaking out of Danny’s body, and collapsed next to the shorter man on the bed.

Danny’s eye cracked open to regard his lover and mumbled, “I did not know it was possible to come without even touching my dick.”

Steve choked and then laughed before leaning across to press a kiss to Danny’s lips. “I told you, Danno. We’re made for each other.”

He reached down to grab his tank top, and helped Danny roll to his back so he could clean up his stomach and the bed. After tossing the tank back over his shoulder, he pulled Danny toward him and tangled their bodies together with Danny’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Uh, babe,” Danny interrupted their cuddle session. “I think I should probably run to the restroom to clean up the rest of me before we fall asleep.”

Steve held him tighter and ran his hand down Danny’s back until he was able to grip his partner’s ass. “Not yet, Danny. We’ll take a shower in a little while, but I like knowing that part of me is still inside of you.”

Danny pulled his head back until their eyes met. “That is the most caveman Neanderthal shit I have ever heard you say, and I have a lot of them to choose from, babe.”

Steve just shrugged and closed his eyes as he forced Danny’s head back where it belonged. “You already knew that about me, Danny. It’s too late to go back now.”

Danny smiled against Steve’s chest and couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into the muscle until he left little imprints of his teeth. Steve flinched, but didn’t say anything, and Danny soothed it with a tender kiss. “I wouldn’t even if I could, babe. You’re stuck with me for life now.”

“Good,” Steve replied through a loud yawn. “I’m going to take a nap so my mouth and jaw can heal up. I have a feeling I’m going to be using them a lot more now.”

Danny groaned at the mental image that filtered through his mind of Steve kneeling at his feet while sucking on his cock. “Go to sleep, you kinky bastard. We’ve got all the time in the world to figure it out.”

 

Fin, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one, but I'm sure I will be adding more to the series soon! If you have any special requests, please let me know and I will do my level best to include them in a story!


End file.
